


Wäschekellergespräch

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Thiel kann nicht schlafen, weil ihm Boerne im Kopf herumspukt. Also beschließt er, mitten in der Nacht Wäsche zu waschen. Und wen trifft er da natürlich?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Münsteraner, nachdem ich mich seit Wochen mit Begeisterung durch eure Texte lese, wollte ich auch mal was posten. Hab allerdings seit Jahren keine Fiktion geschrieben und hoffe, ich bin nicht allzu eingerostet... Und Slash hab ich sowieso noch nie geschrieben, aber ich glaube, das war nur eine Frage der Zeit.
> 
> Habe inzwischen einige ganz kurze Sachen fertig und zwei Mehrteiler angefangen (das kann aber noch dauern), hier also erstmal ein Oneshot, der mir heute Morgen eingefallen ist, und prompt dazu geführt hat, dass ich zu spät zur Arbeit kam...
> 
> Falls jemand gerne vorgewarnt ist: in dieser Geschichte wird das Thema Selbstmord angesprochen.
> 
> Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich natürlich über Kommentare!

Thiel drehte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Die grüne Digitalanzeige seines Weckers blinzelte ihm entgegen und er stöhnte auf. 1:30. Seit über zwei Stunden versuchte er nun, einzuschlafen. Aber sein Kopf hörte einfach nicht mit dem Denken auf.

Boerne. Boerne wie er lacht. Gestikuliert. Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt der Fallbesprechung zuhört. Die Augenbrauen hochzieht. Boerne wie er seinen Namen sagt, wenn er möchte, dass Thiel ihm zuhört.

Warum ist es ihm früher nicht aufgefallen? Sie kennen sich seit Jahren – seit Jahrzehnten.

Und es stimmt ja nicht, dass ihm Boernes Art zu Sein erst jetzt auffällt. Nur früher hat er sich aufgeregt, die Augen verdreht, den Kopf geschüttelt über Boerne.

Jetzt?

Jetzt ziehen seine Mundwinkel nach oben und es weitet sich etwas in seiner Brust, wenn er an Boerne denkt.

Zum ersten Mal ergibt für ihn die Formulierung „mir geht das Herz auf“ einen Sinn. Ihm ist dann wohl das Herz aufgegangen. Einfach so. Ohne irgendeinen Anlass. Ohne dass Boerne was Besonderes getan hätte. Ohne dass Boerne irgendwas gemerkt hätte. Oder?

Oh Gott, hoffentlich hat Boerne nichts gemerkt.

Aber er musste ja auch gar nichts merken, um sich einzunisten in seinem Herzen, in dem plötzlich so viel Platz nur für Boerne war.

Und jetzt ging der da nicht mehr raus.

Mist verdammter.

„Das geht vorbei“, hatte Thiel sich zuerst gedacht. Aber das war ja nun schon fast ein Jahr her. Wie lange dauerte es denn, bis sowas vorbei ging? Er hatte mit niemandem darüber gesprochen. Aber es hätte sicher auch niemand gewusst. Die wichtigen Dinge wusste doch sowieso immer keiner.

Ein bisschen besser war es geworden. Aber das kam, weil er sich gewöhnt hatte. 

Am Anfang war es besonders schlimm gewesen, weil das Ganze so plötzlich da war. 

Er erinnerte sich noch an den Moment. Seither hatte es viele davon gegeben, aber das war der erste gewesen.

Boerne war in eine seiner langatmigen Erklärungen ausgebrochen. Und er hatte demonstrativ mit den Augen rollen wollen.

Aber das ging nicht.

Denn mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, wie gerne er Boernes Wortausbrüchen zuhörte.

Und von da an war ihm so einiges Andere mehr aufgefallen, das er an Boerne mochte.

Als ihm dann Boernes früher so unerträgliche Arroganz manchmal ein nachsichtiges Lächeln entlockte, da wusste er, dass er ein Problem hatte.

Ein Problem, gegenüber dem er absolut hilflos war.

Es war eine instinktive Reaktion gewesen, Boerne erst mal aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Bis der sich beschwert hatte. Beziehungsweise ihn überallhin mitgeschleift, weil Thiel nicht mehr freiwillig mitkam. So wie ganz am Anfang. Nur dass sein Widerwille nun ganz andere Gründe hatte.

Nachdem Boerne sich nicht aus dem Weg gehen ließ, hatte er sich einfach darauf konzentriert, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. 

War gar nicht so schwer. Er wusste ja aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, wie er sonst reagiert hatte. Das genauso weiterzumachen, hatte ihn allerdings am Anfang ganz schön Energie gekostet. 

Es war halt einfach jetzt anders. Seine Reaktionen alle gespielt.

Zuerst hatte Boerne ihn manchmal ein wenig forschend angeschaut. So als ob er gemerkt hätte, dass Thiel nicht mehr mit dem Herzen dabei war. Oder ja eigentlich zu sehr mit dem Herzen dabei.

Ach egal.

Die Uhr zeigte inzwischen kurz nach zwei.

Das mit dem Schlafen würde wohl nichts werden.

Thiel stand auf.

Wenn er sich schon hellwach fühlte, dann konnte er ja noch eine Maschine Wäsche waschen.

Das war sowieso mal wieder dringend nötig.

Er kramte zusammen, was so an Wäschestücken im Bad und Schlafzimmer lag. Und im Wohnzimmer, er sollte wirklich auch mal aufräumen.

Dann machte er leise die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und stieg die Treppe hinab in den Wäschekeller. Dass er mit der Tür leise gewesen war, wurde allerdings dadurch ein wenig zunichte gemacht, dass er im Wäschekeller erst einmal über einen Besen stolperte, der prompt mit Getöse gegen einen blechernen Putzeimer knallte. Wer lies das Zeug denn so doof im Weg stehen?

Da er das mit dem Schlafen ja schon aufgegeben hatte, blieb er, nachdem er sie befüllt hatte, einfach vor der Waschmaschine sitzen und schaute zu, wie sich ihr Inhalt im Kreis drehte. 

War gar nicht das Schlechteste, um sich am Denken zu hindern.

Als die schwere Metalltür hinter ihm sich quietschend öffnete, wäre er beinahe aufgefahren vor Schreck.

Aber er war dann doch übermüdet genug, um nur heftig zusammenzuzucken und sich auf seinem Hocker umzudrehen.

In der Tür stand Boerne.

In einem weinroten flauschigen Bademantel über einem hellblau-weiß-gestreiften Pyjama. 

Das war das Erste, was Thiel nach dem anfänglichen Schreck auffiel. Und zwar vor allem deswegen, weil er selbst nur Boxershorts und ein uraltes Sankt-Pauli-T-Shirt trug. Früher wäre ihm das egal gewesen. Jetzt war es ihm schon ein wenig peinlich.

„Es hat sich nichts geändert“, redete er sich innerlich zu. Für Boerne hat sich nichts geändert. Also nicht weiter drüber nachdenken.

„Thiel?“

Boerne hatte anscheinend mit etwas oder jemand Anderem gerechnet. Was auch immer das sein mochte. Er stand jetzt nämlich schon bestimmt eine halbe Minute im Türrahmen, anstatt reinzukommen. Seine Augen waren leicht zusammengekniffen. Oder vielleicht auch nur klein vor Müdigkeit. Seine Brille hatte er aber auf.

„Ja, Boerne? Was ist? Ich wasche Wäsche, das sehen Sie ja wohl.“

Hm. Zu unfreundlich.

Aber irgendwie musste er schließlich das Lächeln bekämpfen, das sich bei Boernes Anblick jedes Mal auf sein Gesicht zu stehlen drohte.

„Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass der Wäschekeller direkt unter meinem Schlafzimmer liegt?“

Es klang gar nicht genervt, sondern wie eine echte Frage.

„Ähm, jetzt ja?“

Thiel hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Jetzt hatte er in seinem Versuch, von Gedanken über Boerne wegzukommen, dafür gesorgt, dass Boerne auftauchte. Und den wohl auch noch aufgeweckt.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie geweckt hab. Ich konnte nicht schlafen…“. 

Der Satz verlor sich ins Leere. Thiel machte eine Handbewegung dazu, die irgendwie umfasste, dass er deshalb jetzt hier saß und Wäsche wusch. Hoffte er.

„Ach, ich habe auch nicht geschlafen.“

Boerne klang irgendwie kleinlaut. Vielleicht auch nur übermüdet. Und er hatte offensichtlich vor, zu bleiben, denn er holte sich den alten hölzernen Klappstuhl, der neben dem Trockner an der Wand lehnte und setzte sich neben Thiel.

Der Klappstuhl war höher als der Hocker, was den naturgegebenen Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen noch verstärkte.

Thiel schielte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Boerne hoch.

„Was ist denn los?“

Im nächsten Moment verfluchte er sich innerlich. ‚Nicht fragen‘ war eine wichtige Regel. Was passierte, wenn Boerne jetzt zurückfragte? Dann musste er sich irgendwelche blöden Lügen ausdenken.

Aber Boerne redete los. Ohne Thiel anzusehen, der Waschmaschine zugewandt.

„Erinnern Sie sich an den Selbstmord vor zwei Monaten? Der junge Mann, der diesen Abschiedsbrief verfasst hatte?“

Thiel nickte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut. An den jungen Mann, der Pillen geschluckt hatte und mit Alkohol runtergespült hatte. An einen Abschiedsbrief, zwei Bögen Briefpapier, eng beschrieben mit blauer Tinte. Über den wohl auch Boerne gerade nachdachte.

„Der Abschiedsbrief damals. Jedes Wort akkurat gesetzt, nichts durchgestrichen, kein einziges Mal verschrieben.“

Thiel hatte den Brief nicht gelesen, da der Fall dann von Nadeshda weitergeführt wurde. Aber er erinnerte sich plötzlich an Boerne, der einem der Jungs von der Spurensicherung den eingetüteten Brief aus der Hand nahm.

„Sie haben ihn gelesen?“

„Ja.“

„Wieso?“

„Er hatte ein Recht darauf, dass man sich anschaut, was er zu sagen hatte.“

Boernes Tonfall brachte Thiel dazu, den Kopf zu drehen und ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend richtig anzublicken.

Boerne hatte irgendwie andächtig geklungen. Irgendwie zu nah dran. 

Thiel schüttelte es innerlich. Und dann hörte er:

„Ich hab auch mal einen geschrieben, wissen Sie.“

Thiel reagierte, ohne nachzudenken. Er drehte seinen Hocker, sodass er mit dem Rücken zur Waschmaschine Boerne direkt gegenüber saß, und packte ihn bei den auf die Knie gestützten Unterarmen.

Es sah wahrscheinlich sehr komisch aus, wegen des Höhenunterschieds. Zumindest lächelte ihn Boerne schief an.

„Keine Panik, Thiel. Ich bleibe Ihnen schon erhalten. Ich war fünfzehn damals und ich hätte es niemals getan. Habe mir unwahrscheinlich selber leid getan und wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, dann hab ich den Brief geschrieben, damit meine Eltern ihn finden und sich ein bisschen Sorgen machen, glaube ich.“

Thiel starrte Boerne an. Er sollte ihn loslassen. Er war viel zu nah dran. Aber…

„Aber mit sowas spielt man doch nicht.“

Er hatte heute Abend wohl nicht so in Kontrolle, was er tat und sagte. Doch Boerne seufzte nur.

„Das hätten Sie meinem fünfzehnjährigen Selbst gerne sagen dürfen. Das hat nämlich nie einer getan. Und selbst bin ich da erst später draufgekommen. Oder ich wäre sicher schon früher draufgekommen, wenn ich nicht vor zwei Monaten zum ersten Mal wieder darüber nachgedacht hätte.“

„Haben ihre Eltern den Brief denn gefunden?“

„Nein. Aber es könnte sein, dass es ihn noch irgendwo gibt.“

„Und das lässt Sie jetzt nicht ruhig schlafen?“

Thiel wurde wieder bewusst, dass er immer noch Boernes Unterarme umklammert hielt. Er lockerte seinen Griff. Aber da fasste Boerne nach Thiels Ellbogen und hielt fest. Vielleicht merkte Boerne es nicht mal, denn er redete dabei weiter.

„Ach was. Was mich nicht mehr loslässt, ist der Brief. Der von diesem jungen Kerl.“

Boernes Daumen drückten in seine Ellenbeuge. Es tat ein bisschen weh, doch Thiel hoffte, dass er so schnell nicht wieder loslassen würde.

„Was stand denn drin?“

„Nichts Weltbewegendes. Aber das ist ja das Schlimme. Seine Freundin hat ihn sitzen gelassen. Die Arbeit macht ihn fertig. Es gibt niemanden, der ihn versteht. Aber deswegen bringt man sich doch nicht um?“

Boerne klang fast verzweifelt, als ob von Thiels Antwort viel abhinge.

„Nein, Boerne, deswegen bringt man sich nicht um. Aber was weiß denn ich. Deswegen würde ich mich nicht umbringen. Aber ich kann mir auch keine Situation vorstellen, in der ich mich umbringen würde. Für den armen Jungen war’s wohl anders.“

Boerne starrte ihn an.

„Sie können sich keine Situation vorstellen, in der Sie…“

Es klang ziemlich ungläubig. Und erleichtert? Moment. Ungläubig.

Thiels Hände griffen so fest zu, dass es Boerne blaue Flecke bescheren musste. Aber der verzog keine Miene. Thiel schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht, als er losredete.

„Nein, ich kann mir keine Situation vorstellen. Und Sie schon? Machen Sie mir nichts vor. Sie haben doch grade gesagt, das sei ein Spleen mit fünfzehn gewesen?“

Jetzt kniff Boerne die Augen zusammen, als täte ihm etwas weh.

Thiel versuchte, ein bisschen locker zu lassen und schaffte es, obwohl seine Hände nicht so recht wollten. Aber er hielt Boerne immer noch ziemlich fest.

Der hatte den Kopf weggedreht, sah ihn jetzt aber wieder an.

„Ich denke doch nicht ernsthaft darüber nach.“

Nicht ernsthaft? Das trug nun nicht gerade zu Thiels Beruhigung bei.

„Aber ich habe viel mit dem Tod zu tun, das wissen Sie ja. Da denkt man halt mal über solche Sachen nach.“

Er musste skeptisch ausgesehen haben, denn Boerne redete weiter.

„Thiel. Rein hypothetisch. Nichts weiter. Ich finde, es ist immer noch besser, solche Gedanken zuzulassen, als sie zu unterdrücken. Hören Sie auf, sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie stehen Ihnen förmlich aufs Gesicht geschrieben. Ich versichere Ihnen, es gibt gar keinen Grund dafür.“

Boerne klang schon fast amüsiert.

Thiel versuchte, ihn böse anzufunkeln, aber seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten waren ausgereizt für heute. Er war nur noch erleichtert, weil er Boerne so einigermaßen glauben konnte, was er da sagte. Und sein Gehirn passte nicht mehr auf, was sein Mund sagte.

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung.“

Entsetzt wollte er sich wegdrehen. Boerne hielt eisern fest.

„Wovon habe ich keine Ahnung? Thiel?“

Oh Gott, womöglich dachte der jetzt, er hätte einen Selbstmordfall in der Familie gehabt oder so.

Thiel starrte den Boden an. Da war ein Riss im Beton.

„Nichts, es ist nichts. Nichts was damit zu tun hätte.“

Sehr eloquent.

„Womit denn dann?“

Boerne ließ nicht locker.

„Ach, lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, Boerne, ja?“

Er versuchte, aufzustehen und zog dabei den immer noch klammernden Boerne mit hoch. Der ließ sich ziehen und schaute Thiel ernst an. 

„Jetzt sagen Sie mir was los ist. Habe ich ja auch getan.“

Da hatte er recht. Wenn Boerne sich auch nur einen Bruchteil der Sorgen machte, die Thiel sich gemacht hatte, als der Andere mit diesem Thema angefangen hatte…

Für einen Moment schienen die Konsequenzen, die er sich jetzt seit fast einem Jahr eingeredet hatte, falls er Boerne küsste, völlig unwichtig. 

Ganz automatisch lehnte er sich ein Stück nach vorn. 

Und zuckte sofort wieder zurück.

Die Konsequenzen stürmten mit voller Wucht wieder auf ihn ein. Es geht alles kaputt, Boerne wird dir aus dem Weg gehen, wird nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen…

Und das alles eine Sekunde zu spät, denn Boerne hatte es kapiert. Hatte aus seiner abgebrochenen Bewegung in Sekundenschnelle Schlüsse gezogen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Boerne, im schummerigen Licht des Kellers, mit ein wenig verstrubbeltem Haar und schreckensweiten Augen.

Thiel drehte abrupt den Kopf weg.

„Thiel!“

Boerne dachte doch wohl nicht, dass er ihn jetzt ansehen konnte.

Er schaute resolut weiter ins Leere.

„Thiel…“

Boerne klang unsicher, seine Stimme ein wenig heiser, als wolle sie nicht so recht heraus.

Boerne unsicher war schwer zu ertragen.

Aber er schaute weiter weg.

Zwei Hände ließen endlich seine Ellbogen los. 

Rahmten jedoch sofort sein Gesicht ein.

Drehten seinen Kopf, bis er Boerne wieder anblickte.

Thiel schloss die Augen. Er wollte Boernes Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen.

Doch dann spürte er etwas auf seiner Stirn. Das war…

Boerne hatte ihn auf die Stirn geküsst.

Und flüsterte etwas, das durch den halbdunklen Keller hallte.

„Bitte sag mir, dass ich Dich nicht falsch verstanden hab‘“.

Thiel riss die Augen auf, sah Boernes hoffnungsvoll-verängstigten Blick und küsste zurück.

Auf den Mund.

Boerne zog ihn an sich und lachte glücklich und laut.

„Komm mit hoch zu mir. Ich glaube, jetzt schlafen wir besser.“

 

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Thiel grinsend eine vergessene Waschmaschine voller Wäsche. Als die Boerne vorhin wieder eingefallen war, hatte der ihn so lange angestupst, bis er sich seufzend aus dem Bett gerollt hatte und losgezuckelt war, um die Wäsche aufhängen zu gehen.

Er sah schon, Sie würden sich viel nerven und zoffen und in die Haare kriegen.

Und wieder vertragen.

Thiel freute sich drauf.


End file.
